


Team 4 Gaiden

by Desnay



Series: Naruto Rewrite AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Living Uchiha, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Polyamorous, F/M, I Gave Neji A Sister, I can't write fight scenes, M/M, Multi, There's Violence But Not Graphic, What Happens When A Hyuuga And An Uchiha Are On A Team?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desnay/pseuds/Desnay
Summary: 4 is an unlucky number. Everyone knows that, and many try to avoid it if they can. So when a team is assigned that number, and has both an Uchiha and a Hyuuga, no one expects the team to last very long. Which means the shinobi of this team just need to work hard to ensure they destroy that notion.
Series: Naruto Rewrite AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602799





	Team 4 Gaiden

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I know that I still have Ravenhalt, but I have writer's block, so I decided to work on and finish this one. It's the start of a big Naruto au I plan on writing. I kinda just wanted to get this done, so idk how good this is. I might like, edit and fix this later, maybe.

It was a surprisingly dismal day in Konoha, cloudy with fat rain droplets falling upon everything. The weather didn’t fit the joyous day it was supposed to be, leaving Chitose feeling ill at ease. The simple tan umbrella she held played a soft melody of rain falling, a sound she would usually enjoy, but not today. Tilting her umbrella slightly, Chitose looked up at the clouds, a few raindrops hitting the metal surface of the forehead protector around her head before streaking down her face as if tears.

Not even the knowledge of passing the genin test was enough to make her feel better. After all, as a Hyuga, even a branch member like her is expected to do perfect, though not more perfect than a main house member. And of course, due to the lack of a main house member in her class, Chitose was able to claim the Top Kunoichi spot. She would’ve been top student overall if it weren’t for the Uchiha just barely beating her scores, only doing a few points better in the written test and ninjutsu portion, with Chitose of course doing much better in taijutsu and weapons.

Shaking her head to get the thought of the Uchiha out of her head, Chitose continued on her way to the academy, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. Soon enough, the academy gates came into view, as did the other students filtering into the building, all of them new genin like Chitose, the younger students having been given the day off. That thought sent a wave of nostalgic sadness through Chitose. No more would she walk to and from school with her younger brother, Neji would have to walk alone from now on. Of course Chitose didn’t doubt Neji’s ability to walk without getting into trouble, it was just that the walks were a time for just the two of them. And those times will be less and less now, the life of a ninja, even just a genin, was a busy one. Before Chitose could even step through the gate, a voice accompanied with loud splashing caught her attention, her turning around to see, even though she already knew who it was.

“Tose! Tose! Wait up!” the person running shouted, Chitose moving smoothly out of his way, causing him to slip on mud, not falling only thanks to the ninja training, turning to smile brightly at Chitose.

Chitose just raised an eyebrow, leveling a flat stare at the boy. Haruka Konishi was, in a word, an interesting boy. Intelligent with an unnatural skill for genjutsu, for a genin at least, he was still bottom of the class, due to his poor weapon and taijutsu skills. And for all his intelligence, it just didn’t translate well to written or test work. Regardless, he was incredibly optimistic and cheerful, easily one of the most popular students in the class. While his personality may play a huge role in it, it didn’t hurt that he was cute as well. Short strawberry blonde hair with slight waves in it, warm green eyes, and the tan skin of someone who was more outdoorsy. And he was certainly going to be tall as an adult. Even at 11 he was the tallest in their class, standing at a solid 5’ while everyone else was less than 4’11.

Everything about him was a drastic opposite of Chitose, right down to their outfit choices. Haruka favored brighter colors, even now that they have graduated, though more subdued than their time at the academy. The cream colored tank top slightly pooled around the top of his brown capris pants, paired with the dark red jacket left open over the tank top and his own forehead protector tied around his left leg, directly opposite of the kunai pouch on his right leg. The only thing keeping him from being soaked by rain was the hood of his jacket, though his shinobi sandals weren’t doing the best job of keeping his feet dry.

Chitose, on the other hand, preferred cooler colors, not much about her outfit having changed since the academy. Her short sleeve shirt was lavender in color with the Hyuga clan symbol on the back on top of a mesh shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows, black shorts to match with her black sandals, and her forehead protector firmly on her head, covering the bandages around her head, the forehead protector being covered by her bangs that went down to her eyebrows. Her dark brown hair would fall around her stomach if not for being pulled loosely back, tied at the bottom of the loose ponytail with a white camellia clip on the hair tie. Paired with fair skin and the featureless white eyes of a Hyuga, Chitose herself knew that there were a few boys who once had feelings for her, most moving on to someone less, well, closed off. But Haruka, he was an exception.

Despite most people being unable to meet a Hyuga’s eyes head on, Haruka just smiled wider, quickly catching up as Chitose continued on her way to class, his longer legs able to clear more distance. Making it into the school, the two stopped, Chitose to close her umbrella and leave it with the other umbrellas in one of the many stands, and Haruka to wait for her to finish. Standing next to each other, without the umbrella in the way, Chitose barely reached above Haruka’s shoulders in height, being only 4’4, shortest of the class. Once she put her umbrella away, Chitose immediately headed towards the classroom, Haruka once again catching up to her in a few strides. Haruka chattered on about things Chitose wasn’t paying attention to, probably talking about teams or something similar.

Together the two passed through the hallways, taking the stairs to the third floor where their classroom was located. In no time at all, they made it to the classroom door, Haruka sliding it open with a flourish, causing everyone to look in the direction of the door. Which, of course, included Chitose’s least favorite person, the Uchiha. Ren Uchiha, top shinobi of the class, class heartthrob just like every Uchiha ever, and a smug shit with a constant demeaning smile on his face.

Ren was as insufferably pretty as the rest of his clanmates, the same aristocratic features paired with traditional black eyes and black hair tied up into a small ponytail. He looked more suited for shinobi life, wearing primarily dark colors. A black hooded short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the sleeves over what looked like a long sleeve mesh armor shirt, dark grey pants, and black shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was tied around his neck. The stupid smile on his face grew wider, and he opened his mouth to speak, already causing Chitose to roll her eyes before he even said anything.

“I’m surprised. Aren’t you usually one of the first here, Hyuuga-chan?”

“Unlike you, Uchiha, I’m not scared of the future, so I’m willing to take my time this one day.” Chitose snapped back, inwardly pleased to see the smile on Ren’s face turn into a frown, even if it was only there for a short time.

Before Ren could make a retort, Iruka walked in, prompting the students to find seats. Chitose sat in her usual seat, the one in the far back by the door, with Haruka sitting in the spot next to her. In a change of pace, Ren sat on the other side of Haruka, leaving Chitose very sensitive to the fact that he was right there. She would’ve glared at him if she didn’t have to look around Haruka to do so.

Iruka had started talking, but Chitose ended up not paying attention to his speech. The only thing she really cared about at this point was the team assignments, nothing else. When he did finally get to the teams, Chitose listened with half an ear, waiting to hear where she was. Which ended up being the second team announced.

“Team 4 under Kobayashi Himeko will consist of Hyuuga Chitose, Konishi Haruka, and Uchiha Ren.”

Chitose felt like she had been dunked in ice cold water. Haruka she could deal with, but Ren… is this what the feeling she had on the way to the academy was warning her about? Being stuck with the one person who annoys her so much? A slam and everyone turning to her made Chitose realize that she had slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, without even knowing that she was moving.

“Is there something you need, Hyuuga-san?” Iruka asked, looking at Chitose with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, um, no, sensei. I apologize,” Chitose quickly replied, sitting down with a faint blush and looking away from everyone else.

Iruka continued on with the assignments, Chitose once again not paying attention as it didn’t matter to her anymore, just trying to calm her thoughts. As the students were being dismissed to go eat lunch, the door at the front opened with a dramatic flourish that would match Haruka’s and a woman who looked around Iruka-sensei’s age waltzed in. While she wore the typical Konoha shinobi garb, she really didn’t look like she had originated from Konoha with her unique coloring, though her fair skin tone could have certainly matched. Her light blue hair only reached to her shoulders and the bangs were pushed back using her forehead protector, and her dark yellow eyes swept across the room before settling on Chitose.

“Heyo! Team 4, come on down and let’s head on out~!” The woman cheered, as the whole class turned to look at the three in the very back.

“Kobayashi-san, you were supposed to wait until after lunch to collect your team,” Iruka just sounded tired as he berated Himeko, who just brushed him off.

“I couldn’t wait to see my cute little students, Iru-kun. So, I’m going to treat them to lunch~!” Himeko replied as she made her way up the stairs to the back, pushing Chitose and the two boys up and starting to push them out the door. “Anyway, we’re going to go now! Bye bye!”

With that, she pushed the three fully out the door, shutting it behind her and turning back to face the three. Patting each of them on the head, she started down the hallway, gesturing for them to follow her. Chitose stared after her new sensei, and looked to Haruka, who just shrugged and walked after Himeko. Refusing to look at Ren, Chitose followed behind Haruka, hearing the footsteps of Ren behind her.

The rain had stopped at some point while class had been going on, leaving just a layer of clouds and puddles on the roads. Chitose was glad that they stopped at the entrance of the academy for a bit for her to pick up her umbrella, just in case it starts raining again. It was silent as the group walked off academy grounds and towards the center of the village, where a good chunk of restaurants were located. Before long, the entrance of Yakiniku Q appeared before them, and Himeko quickly got them a table, and then the group sat, an awkward silence filling the space as Chitose once again refused to acknowledge Ren, who was smiling directly at her, knowing what she was doing.

“Well,” Himeko broke the silence as the meat was brought out, placing some for herself on the grill as the three genin did as well, “Normally I would have you all introduce yourselves for my sake, but I don’t see the point in doing so at the moment.”

“What do you mean by that sensei?” Haruka asked after a brief moment of silence, looking slightly uncomfortable at the tension on one side of him and the amused mocking on the other side.

“I mean, I highly doubt that you three are going to pass tomorrow’s test, so I don’t know why I would bother getting to know you.” Himeko answered, popping a piece of meat into her mouth. That answer had Chitose sitting straighter than before and staring directly at the woman who was supposed to be her teacher.

“What test? And why would us failing, which I refuse to do so, be such an issue?” Chitose felt annoyed that her skills were being talked down, even if it was by a jonin who no doubt was stronger than her, for now. Himeko just looked amused.

“Well, Sunshine, I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you, this test is to weed out those who don’t deserve to be shinobi. As such, most of your class will fail, and go back to the academy for another year.” Came the careless reply, “And my test, well, I can’t go into it. But we leave tomorrow before dawn, and pack for at least an overnight trip. Ta ta!”

And with that, Himeko was gone, there one minute and gone the next, with just some money left on her plate. Chitose balled her hands into fists as she slammed her chopsticks onto her own plate, irritation boiling into anger.

“How interesting,” Ren’s voice dragged Chitose back to the present, a quick glance at him revealing a large smile on his face. “This certainly is going to be a very fun test.”

Chitose snorted, standing up from her kneeling position at the table, drawing the attention of the two boys.

“I’m going home. You better not drag me down in this test Uchiha, or going back to the academy will be the least of your worries,” Chitose threatened, glaring into amused black eyes before leaving the restaurant, ignoring Haruka’s call of goodbye.

Home was far, and she had to pack and go to sleep early. This day was certainly not one of her favorites.


End file.
